<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cor Meum et Animam by teh_kris_eh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400327">Cor Meum et Animam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_kris_eh/pseuds/teh_kris_eh'>teh_kris_eh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healing, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Horcrux Hunting, Love, Magical Bond, Marriage Proposal, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, POV Hermione Granger, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_kris_eh/pseuds/teh_kris_eh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates. After being in the wizarding world for almost six full years, Hermione couldn’t help but feel let down, hurt, and frustrated. She had never come across this in her reading. Had never even heard anyone mention it until now. How had she not known? </p><p>Things change when Professor McGonagall teaches her sixth year Transfiguration students the spell to reveal their soulmate's identity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Nook Lovebirds Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cor Meum et Animam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Hermione's Nook's Lovebirds Fest 2021!<br/>Pairing: Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger</p><p> Beta love to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinginCorsets">LivininCorsets</a>. Any remaining errors are my own!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Soulmates. </p><p>After being in the wizarding world for almost six full years, Hermione couldn’t help but feel let down, hurt, and frustrated. She had <em>never </em>come across this in her reading. Had never even heard anyone mention it until now. </p><p>She supposed that she could understand the reason behind not teaching the spell that would reveal the identity of your soulmate until sixth year. This year they would come of age in the wizarding world if they hadn’t already done so, after all. But that didn’t explain why they hadn’t been taught about the <em>existence </em>of soulmates until now.</p><p>How had she not known about this? </p><p>Was this something else that her pureblood and half-blood peers just knew about? Another thing that she had been unaware of just because she was a muggle-born? </p><p>If so, well...there <em>really </em>needed to be a Wizarding Studies course for students raised in the muggle world. With Muggle Studies already being an elective option, it didn’t make sense that a Wizarding Studies class didn’t exist. She made a mental note to mention that to Professor McGonagall later. </p><p>She turned her attention back to the lecture that her Head of House was giving. As frustrated as she was at her previous lack of knowledge on the subject, she would not let that interfere with learning everything she could about it now. </p><p>“This spell will transform your lovebird into a note that will reveal the identity of your soulmate. You are, of course, welcome to share this information with anyone you choose. However, if your soulmate is not of age, you will not be able to reveal that information to them or anyone else outside of any of the professors here until they have either learned the spell if they are a student here at Hogwarts, or until they become of age if they are being educated elsewhere.”</p><p>Well, that was something that she hadn’t considered. What if her soulmate was a younger student? What would she even <em>do </em>with that information? And to not be able to discuss it with anyone aside from a professor until potentially years later...she could see the reasoning, but it would be difficult. </p><p>Difficult didn’t even begin to cover this whole scenario, honestly. What if her soulmate lived abroad? What if her soulmate wasn’t even alive? Or with the war going on what if…</p><p>No, she couldn’t think about all of that. Not yet. If she let herself go down that proverbial rabbit hole, she wouldn’t be able to complete the spell and that would not be acceptable by her standards.</p><p>“The incantation is <em> Cor Meum Revelare</em>.” She watched as Professor McGonagall demonstrated the wand movement, committing it to memory. “Repeat it, please, no wand movements just yet.”</p><p>“<em>Cor Meum Revelare</em>,” the class repeated back in unison.</p><p>“Now the wand movement with no incantation.” </p><p>The class did as requested as Professor McGonagall walked down the centre aisle of the classroom to observe, correcting students as necessary. She nodded her approval.</p><p>“Now, when you’re ready, put the two together to transform your lovebird.”</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the small bird perched on her desk. It was quite cute. It was a little hard to grasp how this tiny little bird and a simple incantation would change all of their lives. </p><p>“<em>Cor Meum Revelare</em>,” she whispered and watched as her lovebird transformed into a small piece of parchment that was folded in the shape of a heart.</p><p>Her hands shook slightly as she picked the parchment up off of the desk. She glanced around the room and noticed that several of her classmates appeared to be similarly anxious about finding out the identity of their soulmate. </p><p>She took another deep breath and steeled her resolve. Was she a Gryffindor or not? Her hand still shook as she unfolded the parchment heart and her breath hitched when she finally read the name.</p><p><em> Fred Weasley</em>.</p><p>She stared at the name in shock. She hadn’t known what to expect, but this was a surprise. A surprise that would likely complicate things, she admitted to herself as she looked over at Ron and found him staring down at his parchment in horror. </p><p>But, she could also admit that it was a pleasant surprise. Not only did she know her soulmate, but he was…</p><p>He was…</p><p>Well, Fred was funny, obviously. But also kind, brave, loyal, creative, and incredibly smart. He was attractive too, of course, but that had never been important to her. </p><p>He was someone that she had always felt that she could go to for anything and that he would never judge her. He had always made her feel safe.</p><p>And then it hit her. </p><p><em> He had known</em>. </p><p>All of a sudden, every interaction they had over the past two years came rushing back through her mind. How he had been one of the first people to meet her at the edge of the lake after the second task. Their rows in the common room over testing products on first-year students. How they had debated magical theory in the library now and then. </p><p>The look of panic on his face when he arrived in the hospital wing after the battle in the Department of Mysteries that turned to relief when he saw that she was alright. Injured and in pain, but alive. He had looked for her first, even though Ron and Ginny were there as well. </p><p>He had known for two years and had not been able to say anything.</p><p>But did he feel forced to do those things and feel that way because they are soulmates? She didn’t like the idea that it didn’t seem like any of them had a choice in the matter. Be with your soulmate or never feel complete? She may not be incredibly experienced in the realm of dating, but that didn’t seem like an ideal reason to start a relationship with anyone.</p><p>Hadn’t she been thinking earlier about how difficult it would be if they had to wait years to discuss this with their soulmate? Granted, two years was not long in the grand scheme of things, but still…</p><p>As the bell rang at the end of class, her mind wandered as to what she should do now. She folded the parchment carefully, tucked it away safely into her bag, and joined a surly Ron and a bewildered Harry at the door. </p><p>“Want to talk about it?” she asked quietly, looking between the two boys. Ron grumbled angrily before stalking away, obviously not pleased with the name that had been revealed to him. She knew he would come around eventually. He always did. He just needed time.</p><p>In contrast, Harry studied her for a moment and then shrugged and handed her his parchment. She could feel him studying her as she read the name and her eyes went wide. She pulled him into a hug, aware of how big of a moment this was and happy that he felt safe and confident enough in their friendship to share this with her.</p><p>“It...it doesn’t bother you?” he asked as he returned her hug, obviously still nervous.</p><p>“Of course not,” she replied, hugging him tighter for a moment before letting him go and looping her arm through his and started to steer him in the direction of the Great Hall for dinner. “I mean this is obviously complicated because of who you both are and everything that’s happened and what is currently going on...but I will always support you, Harry. You know that.”</p><p>“But it’s...”</p><p>“Honestly, Harry. If the two of you can figure things out, well…I can set aside the past and be civil.”</p><p>He looked relieved. She couldn’t blame him. He must have been really worried, all things considered, when he read the name.</p><p>“You don’t seem surprised,” he commented with a wry grin. </p><p>“Well, you’ve always been a little...<em>intense </em>about…” she trailed off and gestured to the parchment in her hand before folding it neatly and passing it back to him.</p><p>He took the parchment back and slipped it into his robe pocket with a laugh. “That’s certainly one way to put it. Merlin, this is complicated. And awkward. How exactly is that conversation going to go? <em> Hey, Malfoy, I know we’ve been mortal enemies for the last five years, but there’s a fine line between love and hate, and apparently, we’re destined</em>? I’m sure <em> that </em>will go over well.”</p><p>She laughed. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out, and...he knows now as well. Or he will soon. I don’t remember when the Slytherins have Transfiguration. But you’re right...this is all very complicated and awkward.”</p><p>“Want to talk about yours?”</p><p>“It’s complicated in a different way...”</p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p>“Fred.”</p><p>She looked up to find Harry grinning at her. “That’s brilliant!” </p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>Harry nodded. “It makes a lot of sense. You’re both brilliant, of course, but you would also balance each other out well. You worry a lot and I think he could give you more things to laugh about. He can be impulsive, and I <em> know </em> you are good at getting people to think things through.”</p><p>She grinned at him. “I thought so, too. I was a bit surprised but in a good way. But I’m a little worried how Ron will take it, honestly.”</p><p>“Well...he knows that you’re not his soulmate, so that may help. He might be upset for a while, but I think he’ll come around.”</p><p>“When did you get so smart, Harry?” They found seats at the Gryffindor table, choosing to sit away from the others so they could continue their conversation in relative privacy. </p><p>“You were bound to rub off on me sometime,” he replied with a wink. She laughed and ruffled his messy hair affectionately. Their playful banter was interrupted by a throat clearing behind them.</p><p>“Hello, Professor,” Hermione greeted when she turned around to find Professor McGonagall with a package in her hand. </p><p>“Miss Granger,” she replied in greeting and handed her the package. “I was sent this a little over a week ago and was asked to make sure that you received it after the lovebird lesson.”</p><p>Her eyebrows raised high on her forehead as she examined the package nervously.</p><p>“Given who it was sent from, I took the liberty of doing a security scan on it,” Professor McGonagall continued with an amused smirk. “While I did not open it, it appears to be safe and free of anything that would cause a disturbance.”</p><p>Hermione laughed. “Thank you, Professor.” </p><p>She looked at Harry as Professor McGonagall continued to the staff table, who gave her an encouraging smile. “Well...go ahead.”</p><p>She grinned and removed the wrapping to find a beautiful leather-bound journal. She opened it carefully and found a note on the first page. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hermione, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If all went according to plan, Minnie delivered this to you after the lovebird lesson. And now you know what I learned two years ago - we’re soulmates.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What you likely don’t know is that I developed feelings for you before I found out about the whole soulmate thing. I’m telling you this so that you don’t get it into that brilliant mind of yours that I’m being forced to feel a certain way about you. I’m not. So please try not to fret about it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That being said, I understand if you don’t feel the same, and please know that there are no hard feelings if that is the case. But, if you’re willing, I would love the opportunity to try to sweep you off your feet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Would you allow me to take you to lunch during the next Hogsmeade weekend?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In the meantime, I’m sure that you have a million questions, and I’m hoping that we can talk a little bit before that. This journal is paired to one of my own and anything that either of us writes in our journal will appear in the other. Send me your answer about Hogsmeade and feel free to ask anything you want. I promise to answer honestly. </em>
</p><p><em> Yours, </em> <em>Fred</em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione reread the note three times, smiling to herself. “Harry, the next Hogsmeade trip is this weekend, isn’t it?”</p><p>He nodded in confirmation. “Yeah. They always schedule one around Valentine’s Day.”</p><p><em> Valentine’s Day</em>. She had somehow forgotten about Valentine’s Day. That explained the timing of that particular lesson. It seemed that Professor McGonagall was a bit more of a romantic than she would have thought. </p><p>She smiled as she reached into her bag and grabbed her favourite self-inking quill. He was right, she had about a million questions. And they obviously would have a lot of things to work out, both now and in the future. But she was hopeful and excited.</p><p>She put her quill to parchment and started writing.</p><hr/><p><em>Where are you? </em> <em>-F</em></p><p><em>Astronomy Tower. </em> <em>-H</em></p><p>Maybe it was a little morbid to be standing there, looking over the ledge of the tower, where so much had happened just a short while ago that would have more impacts than they could possibly know right now. But honestly, she couldn’t bring herself to care.</p><p>“I was worried about you,” Fred said, as he moved toward the ledge to stand beside her, looking at her with obvious concern.</p><p>“No need,” she replied with a sad smile. “I’m alright. I just needed to get away from everyone else. I didn’t realize you were here.”</p><p>“I wasn’t. I wish I had been,” he said as he pulled her into a hug. “Maybe if more of us had been here…”</p><p>“You can’t think like that,” she whispered, laying her head against his chest and allowing herself to relax for the first time since Harry had run into the common room to tell them he was leaving with Professor Dumbledore to go find a Horcrux. “I’m glad you’re here now, though.”</p><p>“Me too,” he replied quietly. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hand in comforting circles on her back. “Me too…”</p><hr/><p>“I have something for you,” Fred whispered as sat down next to her and moved his chair as close to hers as possible. He reached into the pocket of his dress robes, pulled out a new leather-bound journal, and placed it gently in her hands.</p><p>“It’s similar to our other journals in that they are linked, but I put a few security charms on these,” he explained quietly. “They’re locked to our magical signatures, so only we can read them. And, well...if...if the worst should happen, they will go blank.”</p><p>Hermione met his eyes and sighed. “I don’t want to think about that worst-case scenario, but I’m glad you thought of it. I...I think that it would be worse not knowing.”</p><p>He nodded and reached out to grasp her hand. “I thought so too. I know you can’t tell me where you’re going or what you’re going to be doing, and I’ll understand if you can’t write often, but I wanted you to have a safe way to reach me if you need me. And I want to be able to send you little messages to remind you that I’m thinking of you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered as she leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his in a chaste kiss.</p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>Her breath hitched, and suddenly she was kissing him again and for a moment time stood still. And then, just as quickly, all hell broke loose as Kingsley’s Patronus informed them that the ministry had fallen. And then she was gone, on the run with Harry and Ron.</p><p>Later that night, in the dark drawing room of Grimmauld Place, she wrote in her new journal.</p><p><em>I love you, too. </em> <em>-H</em></p><hr/><p><em>Happy Christmas, H. I hope that you are safe and well, wherever you are. I miss you. </em> <em>-F</em></p><p>Hermione ran a finger over the words reverently. Some days her journal was the only thing that kept her from snapping. Today was <em>definitely </em>one of those days. </p><p>She knew she couldn’t tell him about what happened the night before. She didn’t want to worry him any more than was necessary, for one thing. But, she also wasn’t ready to talk to anyone about it yet. Maybe someday. But right now the memory of the snake attacking them and having to jump out of a second-floor window to escape was too raw. </p><p>For now, his words gave her the comfort that she needed. And she hoped that her words could help him as well. </p><p><em>Happy Christmas, F. We are as well as we can be. I love you and miss you terribly. Please stay safe. </em> <em>-H</em></p><hr/><p>“Fred?” </p><p>Her voice croaked with disuse. She tried to sit up in the unfamiliar bed but quickly found that it simply hurt too much to move.</p><p>“Hermione!” He rushed over from the chair he had previously been sitting in and fell to his knees beside the bed with tears in his eyes. “Merlin, Hermione. Never do that to me again. My journal kept clearing and then coming back. I thought...I thought you…” </p><p>“Me too,” she said weakly. “But I’m not. I’m here. Wherever here is…”</p><p>“Shell Cottage,” Fred answered. “Bill and Fleur’s home. Speaking of, I was told to let them know the second you woke up…”</p><p>“Please don’t. Not yet, anyway. I just want to be with you...at least for a few minutes.”</p><p>He nodded and gently took one of her hands in both of his with a small smile. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” she replied, happy to finally be able to tell him in person. </p><hr/><p>“You broke into Gringotts and escaped on a bloody dragon?! <em> Without me</em>?!” </p><p>Despite the terror and anxiety she was feeling over the day’s events and what she knew was to come, she couldn’t help but laugh as Fred picked her up and swung her around in his arms. </p><p>“I’m proud. But also incredibly jealous.”</p><p>“Put me down, Fred!” She hit him lightly on the chest, though since she was still laughing she was sure she wasn’t that effective at chastising him. But he obliged and set her down gently before reaching over and lacing his fingers through hers. </p><p>They stood together and listened as everyone was given their orders in preparation for the coming battle. When they were called upon to go separate ways to help prepare for the battle, she clung to him for a moment. </p><p>“Please don’t do anything stupid. Be careful. Please?”</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about me,” he scoffed but hugged her tighter. “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I’m going to hold you to that, Fred Weasley. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” he replied and kissed her soundly. “For luck,” he said with a wink. “Now, go!”</p><hr/><p>“You actually <em>are </em>joking, Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-”</p><p>A blast blew through the corridor, throwing them all back. Dazed, Hermione looked around to survey the damage when she heard a strangled cry and the sound of rubble being shifted aside quickly. That is when her eyes found Percy, and he was digging madly through the debris where…</p><p>“No!” Hermione scrambled toward him and began helping him with his frantic efforts to move as much of the destroyed wall off of Fred as possible.</p><p>She felt a hand on her shoulder. “Hermione…”</p><p>“No...<em>no</em>...you promised me you’d be fine, Fred Weasley!” </p><p>“Hermione, he’s...he’s gone..and we need to move…”</p><p>“No. I’m not leaving him!” She shook the hand off of her and moved the last bit of debris off of Fred’s chest and neck, leaving just his lower body buried under the wreckage. “Go, Harry! Take Ron and go. I’m staying.”</p><p>She just stared at him for a moment, trying to remember what little first aid training she had previously completed, hoping that something she could do would be enough. She should have asked Madam Pomfrey to teach her more than the standard diagnostic charm when she had the chance, but it was too late for that now...</p><p>“Hermione?” Percy’s broken voice pulled her from her thoughts. “Hermione...are you...are you his soulmate? I saw you two in the Room of Requirement before...before…”</p><p>She nodded and waved her wand over Fred’s body again, trying to focus and remember what all of the readings meant. He was hanging on, but based on the flashing lights and the rapidly dropping numbers, she wasn’t sure how much longer she had. <em> She had to do something</em>.</p><p>“Hermione, the heart and soul spell...” </p><p><em> Of course</em>. In her research after the lovebird lesson, she had asked Fred to help her find books that would give her more information since the Hogwarts library had been lacking. He had happily obliged and sent her at least twenty tomes that included information on soulmates and soulmate magic. </p><p>That spell should work. It would link their magic, bonding them and allowing Fred’s body access to her magical core to help stabilize him and heal the worst of his injuries. Based on what she could tell about his injuries, it would <em>at least </em>temporarily drain her magic. There was also a high likelihood that it would cause her to fall unconscious while her magic helped him heal. </p><p>Not ideal in the middle of a battle, not to mention that the spell would bond them for life and he wasn’t in a position to accept her proposal first, but she would do anything...<em>anything</em>...to save him.</p><p>“Percy, I need you to cover us,” she instructed, her voice much stronger than she felt. She heard movement and felt him stand at her back. “Whatever happens, please make sure that we keep touching.”</p><p>She grabbed Fred’s cold hand in her free hand, laced their fingers together, and took a deep breath to calm herself. </p><p>“Please let this work...<em>Cor Meum et Animam</em>,” she whispered, pointing the tip of her wand at his heart. She gasped and watched in awe for a moment as golden beams swirled around them before her vision tunneled and everything slowly faded to black.</p><hr/><p>Hermione opened her eyes slowly, taking a moment to try to figure out where she was and what was going on. The last thing she could remember…</p><p>She sat up quickly, breathing heavily. <em> The last thing she could remember was Fred, nearly dead, in the corridor. </em> What happened? Had she been able to save him? And what about Harry and Ron? The battle? <em> The war?! </em></p><p>“Relax, love,” came a quiet voice from beside her. She felt someone squeeze her hand in reassurance. “You’re safe.”</p><p>“Fred?” She whispered, not wanting to speak any louder and disturb the quiet in the room.</p><p>“I’m here, love,” he replied, squeezing her hand again. “Lay back down with me, yeah? You need to rest.”</p><p>She nodded and laid back, turning onto her side to face him as he did the same. “You’re alive,” she said softly, a few tears escaping out of the corner of her eyes.</p><p>“All thanks to you, I hear.” He gently wiped her tears away. “Something about a heart and soul spell...”</p><p>“Oh, Fred...I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Sorry? What for?”</p><p>“Well, you were...you were dying and Percy reminded me that I could use that spell. But you didn’t get a choice and now...”</p><p>“And now I’m alive, you’re finally awake, and we’re bonded for life.”</p><p>“Exactly. We’re bonded for life and you didn’t get a choice. I took the choice away from you.”</p><p>“You saved my life,” he reminded her gently. “You did what you had to do, and if our positions were reversed I would have done the same thing. You have nothing to apologize for. But I’m sorry if this wasn’t what you wanted and now you’re stuck with me…”</p><p>“Of course it’s what I want, Fred.”</p><p>“Good, then we’re on the same page and you’re not allowed to feel guilty for using that spell to bond us.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Nope. Not allowed. Here, I can even prove that this is what I want.” He rolled over to grab something from the small table next to the bed, before turning back to her. “I’ve been carrying this around with me for over a year, Hermione. I was waiting for the right time to give it to you when everything went to hell and I didn’t get the chance. But now seems like as good a time as ever, so…”</p><p>Her breath hitched as he raised their joined hands between him and held up a beautiful and classic solitaire ring in his other hand. </p><p>“I know we’re already bonded, which <em>technically </em>makes a wedding not necessary...but I would like to do this right if you’ll let me. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?”</p><p>“Yes,” she nodded. “Yes, of course!”</p><p>“Good,” he replied as he slipped the ring onto her finger with a grin. “Now that that’s settled, you need to rest. We’ll get you all caught up on what’s been going on when you wake up in the morning.”</p><hr/><p>“Harry Potter! You did <em> what</em>?!”</p><p>If it weren’t for Fred holding her back, she would have slapped Harry. Or, if she were allowed to use magic, she would have hexed him. It would serve him right, the prat. But, unfortunately, she was still under strict orders by their Healer of bed rest and no magic, so that would have to wait.</p><p>She had woken up that morning and, as promised, Fred gave her a rundown of everything he knew about what happened after their bonding. Unfortunately, he had not known much. They knew that their side won and that Harry had been the one to kill Voldemort, but not much else. They had both been out for three full days before Fred woke up, and Hermione had been asleep for another day after that. So, when Harry stopped by shortly after they had woken up, they demanded more information.</p><p>“Well, we got the idea from you...” Harry said, trailing off when he noticed the rage on her face.</p><p>“Harry Potter, I <em> know </em> that you did not just imply that you got the <em> brilliant idea </em> of walking into the Forbidden Forest to face down Voldemort, <em> intending to die</em>, from me.”</p><p>“Well, no, but...the whole soulmate bonding thing…”</p><p>“What he’s trying to say, Granger,” Draco drawled as he strolled into their section of the hospital wing and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist possessively, “is that we heard about how your spell saved Fred. After we watched those memories in the Pensieve, we did the spell too, hoping that we would have similar luck when the inevitable happened. I went with him into the forest under the Invisibility Cloak so that I would be nearby when the Dark Lord tried to kill him since the flow of protective and healing soulmate magic works best when in direct contact with each other.”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes went wide. “So, wait...you’re bonded too? And that’s the reason he’s alive?”</p><p>“Well, either the soulmate magic saved him or Potter’s the <em> Master of Death</em>...take your pick.”</p><p>“Does anyone else know about this?” Fred asked, gesturing between Harry and Draco.</p><p>“No, we’re keeping it quiet for the moment,” Draco replied. “So we would appreciate it if…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, we won’t mention it,” Hermione reassured the couple. “What’s the official story, then?”</p><p>“The killing curse destroyed the Horcrux in me. Since the curse did do its job and killed <em>something</em>, it works,” Harry replied with a shrug. “I expect most people won’t even question it.”</p><p>She nodded. “I’m sure you’re right. It’s not like there is information readily available about Horcruxes. It’s been good seeing you Harry, but if you’re wanting to keep your relationship quiet for now you may want to sneak out while you can. I imagine it’s only a matter of time before Molly arrives…”</p><p>“Good point,” he said as he grabbed Draco’s hand and dragged him toward the door. “Be good and listen to your Healer, both of you. We’ll see you soon.”</p><p>Sure enough, Molly came in not even five minutes after Harry and Draco left the room. She immediately noticed the ring on Hermione’s left hand and pulled them both into a hug. When they were finally released from her grasp, Fred wrapped his arm around Hermione’s shoulders and she leaned into his chest and drifted off to sleep to the sounds of Molly's wedding planning.</p><p>Her dreams were inundated with flower bouquets and wedding cakes as images of her and Fred surrounded by their family and friends filled her head. While she had never particularly envisioned having a large wedding, her subconscious seemed to like the idea. </p><p>And as long as she had Fred with her, happy and safe, for the rest of their lives...well, that’s all that really mattered. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cor Meum Revelare - Reveal My Heart<br/>Cor Meum et Animam - My heart and Soul</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>